


Christmas Presents

by Skyyynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merry Christmas, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyyynn/pseuds/Skyyynn
Summary: Kuroo is coming to spend time with Tsukishima in this special time of year.(Early Christmas presents to you wonderful people because I'd probably forget to post it on Christmas)





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a totally self-indulgent fic with the smut. I made a small plot to it and it became this. 
> 
> This is my very first fic with smut and my first time writing it in general. If you're here just for the smut, it's at the second half. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

It is the week of Christmas. A measly three days till Christmas day. People are running around malls, getting their last minute shopping in. Places were filled with bright lights and decorations for this special day. A big tree had also been erected specially for this occasion. However, unlike other countries, in Japan, Christmas is considered a couple’s day. 

 

That is why Kei has been wracking his brains for any idea on what to give his boyfriend. His boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou, is two years older than him and in his third year of university. 

 

They have been dating for two years after a few months of Tetsurou’s chasing. At first, Kei was reluctant to give Tetsurou any time of day. Tetsurou was persistent and before he knew it, Kei was falling for him. 

 

It started as a small thought in his mind. It grew to restlessness when Tetsurou did not contact him. He began enjoying their time together. Be it in person or through the phone. Laughing along with Tetsurou, he was slowly able to open up. The only other person he could feel comfortable around besides Yamaguchi. 

 

It scared him. Opening up to someone so fully, it became his weakness. He did not want to think about how he would react when it inevitably ends. 

 

People say he was aloof that he was unemotional. Dispassionate. Maybe it was true. He was sharp-tongued and shot people down without a second’s thought. 

 

The thing about himself that he does not know. Was he this way by choice, or was he forced into his shell by some unknown force? Made to stop caring in fear of breaking. Maybe he was just a fragile piece of glass being protected by his demeanour. 

 

That was why when he had first been involved with Tetsurou, he tried his hardest to run away. He ran but Tetsurou always caught up. He never asked for anything in return and he always seems satisfied with Kei not reciprocating. 

 

What would you get someone who does not outwardly say what they want? Or those that always object to being pampered. Tetsurou always liked to indulge Kei. Cleverly reading his moods without any prompting but he did not want that in return. When Kei tried to return the favour, Tetsurou just turned it around either telling him ‘next time’ or getting him something even better later on. 

 

Kei is certain he wants to make it up to Tetsurou. He just did not know how. 

 

Asking Yamaguchi was out of the question. He needs to do this by himself. If he couldn’t make his boyfriend happy on his own, how could the relationship last? 

 

He could always ask for opinions though. 

 

He called up people he thinks would be of help. They were of no help whatsoever. 

 

Bokuto could not stop gushing about how cute he was being and did not give him any ideas. Akaashi gave some pointers but he does not know Tetsurou well enough to give any good suggestions. 

 

Bokuto did give his input towards the end saying “Anything his precious Tsukki gives him he’s going to be happy. Don’t worry too much.”

 

As he was walking through the mall, he stopped to look at everything that could be of use to him. Evaluating. He did not want to give a useless gift and he wanted Tetsurou to be able to keep. 

 

Taking a short rest at a cafe, he ordered some shortcake and sat by the window. His headphones seemed to shut off by itself. He hated it. It had been finicky the past few weeks. It’s probably depreciated past its lifespan. He should get new ones. 

 

With all the sales during this period, it should be easy to get a replacement. 

 

He took a bite of his cake, getting inspiration for a present. He quickly took note of the things he would need to buy. 

 

After his snack, he took his leave with an agenda on his mind. 

 

He had completed his task in time for Christmas. Giving the gift is another matter. He might not have the courage to actually go through with it. 

 

He had bought himself a pair of headphones as well as a little gift for his parents and Akiteru. His present for Tetsurou was embarrassing though. He might not even give it to him until the last second. 

 

He had arranged for Tetsurou to come to visit him and stay for a day before his college started again. Tetsurou had told him he couldn’t come for new years but he could for Christmas so it was the next best thing. 

 

He had made Tetsurou promise he did not pay for anything but his train fare. Hopefully, they could go along with his schedule. Knowing them, Tetsurou has something up his sleeves as well. 

 

~

 

It was a day before Christmas and his plans were starting to fall apart. It was mostly his fault. Akiteru had arranged for lunch with him and it totally slipped his mind. 

 

Tetsurou had offered to have lunch together saying ‘Akiteru loves me’. 

 

That was precisely the reason Kei did not want them to have more contact than necessary. Akiteru would not hesitate on the chance to embarrass him and Tetsurou would not wait to get details on Kei as a child. 

 

Kei felt like he did not have a choice. Akiteru had wanted time to catch up with him. Akiteru had graduated from University and is now a working adult. Or at least he tries to be. He worked for a big company and he is constantly stressed about his deadlines. 

 

Maybe once in a while, Kei would indulge him in his requests. 

 

The day began with Kei picking Tetsurou up from the train station. It was early, Kei’s breath turned into a small cloud and faded away. He was wearing a coat that reached down to his thighs and a monotoned scarf. 

 

Waiting for Tetsurou, Kei’s lips peeled in the cold air. 

 

A pair of warm arms slug around Kei’s shoulders as something cold made contact with his neck. He squirmed and tried to get away. 

 

“Tsukki I missed you.” Tetsurou nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. 

 

“Kuroo-san let go of me.” 

 

“But I missed you! I want to get my dose of my Kei before we do anything else.” 

 

They spent a good few minutes just standing outside the station. Kei tried his best to ignore the looks that they got. He wished Tetsurou would stop with the public display of affection. 

 

Tetsurou murmured into Kei’s shoulder. 

 

“What?” with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

 

“I’m tired.” 

 

“I guess you’re not up to what I’ve planned for today then.” 

 

Tetsurou shot up, “no no no. I’m ready for anything!” 

 

It wasn’t normal for Kei to be the one planning the activities and Tetsurou is usually fine with anything they do. This was a special occasion. 

 

The previous year, Christmas had been a mess. Kei had fallen sick and could not travel to Tokyo. The year before that, Tetsurou had been called into work to cover for his co-worker. 

 

Sure they met up once every few months but those were casual meet-ups. This is a special occasion. 

 

Kei took hold of Tetsurou’s arm and lead him out. They first went to Kei’s house to drop off Tetsurou’s bags. 

 

They went for a walk around the neighbourhood. Kei had thought that Tetsurou would enjoy visiting places that Kei liked rather than tourist attractions. Everything to do with ‘Tsukki’ would immediately get Tetsurou’s attention. 

 

They went to Kei’s favourite place to relax, the place where Kei would waste time when he was sick of life and the place with the best strawberry shortcake Kei had ever tasted. 

 

Along the way, they saw some of Kei’s teammates. Mainly the King and the Shrimp. They were probably on a date. They were so obvious with their feelings but oh so oblivious. 

 

“I see they got together. Finally.” Tetsurou took a look at them, they looked so natural. 

 

Hinata was smiling as bright as the sun, while Kageyama was blushing and looking anywhere but at Hinata. 

 

Kei looked towards them and looked at Tetsurou. They were a couple too, but sometimes it didn’t feel like it. Maybe if he was more open, if he was more honest, could they be like them too? 

 

A burn in his heart caused him to clench at his chest. 

 

“Tsukki? Is there something wrong?” Tetsurou asked worriedly, “If you’re sick we can go back to your place.” 

 

“No. Nothing is wrong. Let’s go. Seeing them makes me want to hurl.” 

 

They walked for a good few hours, deciding to rest at a nearby park. Kei took out a box from his bag and passed it to Tetsurou. 

 

“A present? You didn’t have to.” 

 

“I wanted to. That’s not all. The rest comes later.” Kei said casually. 

 

“Tsukki~ You told me not to get you anything. How could you?” Tetsurou cried crocodile tears. 

 

“Shut it and open it, idiot.” 

 

Tetsurou opened the present, finding a pair of headphones. It was a Bluetooth headphone that is made for sports, it came with an attachment wire for devices with no Bluetooth connection. Tetsurou had told him that when he went for runs, his old earpiece would annoy him with the length of the wire getting in the way as it swings back and forth. 

 

“Kei! Thank you,” Tetsurou gave Kei a small hug as he took it out from its packaging. 

 

Kei took the headphones from Tetsurou and attached it to his phone. He switched on some music and reached over to place one side over Tetsurou’s ear. 

 

In contrast to the cold air around them, Kei felt warm. Tetsurou leaned against Kei’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Kei’s hand took hold of Tetsurou’s and was drawing circles on his palm. In no time, Tetsurou fell asleep. 

 

Kei would not admit it, but it filled his heart to be able to see his lover sleeping so peacefully leaning on him. The temperature rose as the sun warmed up the place around them. It was a comfortable warmth. 

 

Soon, it was time to meet Akiteru for lunch. 

 

“Hey Kei! Kuroo you look well!” 

 

“Nii-san, have you been waiting long?” 

 

“Nope just got here.” Akiteru grinned from ear to ear as he saw Kei and Tetsurou’s locked hands. 

 

“Ahh, I wish my girlfriend was here too. She had to work today so I’m meeting her after.” 

 

“Well, it can’t be helped. You’re an adult now.” Tetsurou replied, carrying on with the small talk. 

 

“Adult.” Kei scoffed. 

 

“Kei! I’ll let you know I am a wonderful adult.” 

 

Silence ensued. 

 

“Kei’s so mean to me!” Akiteru whined. 

 

His tears disappeared as he grabbed hold of Tetsurou’s arm, “Isn’t Kei just so mean? Come on let’s go inside for lunch.” 

 

Akiteru led Tetsurou inside the restaurant and Kei begrudgingly followed behind. 

 

Lunch was fine, it consisted of mostly small talk and Akiteru complaining about his workplace and his co-workers. He had also joined a community volleyball team. It wasn’t like his old team, but he was new so the members weren’t too comfortable with him yet. 

 

Tetsurou revealed some details about his and Kei’s relationship to Akiteru. Things such as conversations they had, opinions they shared, arguments they suffered through. 

 

Akiteru listened keenly with even more to add on. They chattered on throughout the entire meal. 

 

After the meal, they had some time to kill before Akiteru had to meet with his girlfriend. They walked about the mall, going to places Akiteru deemed worthy of shopping at. It was mostly things that he thought his girlfriend would like. He had said he had gotten a gift for his girlfriend but did not know if she would like it. He liked giving more than what is expected. He was a little like Tetsurou in that sense. 

 

~

 

Finally, Akiteru left to spend the evening with his girlfriend, Tetsurou and Kei would have some time with each other at home. 

 

When Kei brought Tetsurou back to his house, it was mid-afternoon. His parents were in the living room watching television. 

 

They spent some time with Kei’s parents, watching a television drama. They talked about countless things, all quite meaningless if you asked Kei. Tetsurou would say otherwise. 

 

Sometime during the episode, Kei went out of the living room and came back with a strawberry shortcake. He served his parents, then Tetsurou, then a slightly bigger slice for himself. 

 

“When did you have time to buy this? And didn’t we already eat a slice just now?” Tetsurou asked. 

 

“There’s never a bad time for cake.” 

 

“Strawberry shortcake you mean?” Tetsurou teased. 

 

Kei made a non-committal grunt as he took a bite of the cake. 

 

They finished their slices and relaxed against the couch. Kei sat in between Tetsurou’s legs, leaning back against Tetsurou’s chest. He did not fancy watching the nonsensical drama but Tetsurou seemed like he was enjoying it. Kei let him be, just revelling in the warmth. Somewhere along the line, Tetsurou was caressing Kei’s arms and thighs. Kei nodded off at the attention. Kei was rubbing his ass on his crotch unconsciously. 

 

Tetsurou excused him and Kei from the living room as he guided Kei upstairs to Kei’s room. 

 

Just as the door closed, Tetsurou grabbed Kei’s hand and backed him up against the door. It made a small thud, hopefully passing over everyone’s heads. 

 

“Kei,” Tetsurou whispered. 

 

He leaned in and their lips met. 

 

Kei closed his eyes and started to lean into the kiss. Tetsurou deepened the kiss as Kei started kissing back. Tetsurou’s arms locked Kei against the door, his body leaned in close to cage him in. Kei grew putty with the contact and was held up by Tetsurou’s body. 

 

Tetsurou’s hands reached to touch Kei over his body. Kei’s arms wrapped around Tetsurou’s neck, hand reaching to Tetsurou’s head to bring him even closer. 

 

They eventually ran out of air as they broke apart and huffed heavily, Tetsurou leaned down to kiss at Kei’s neck, softly sucking on the tender skin. 

 

Kei panted and moaned at Tetsurou’s hot breath on his skin. Kei turned his head to give Tetsurou more leverage while he leaned in to take in Tetsurou’s scent. 

 

Tetsurou’s leg slipped in between Kei’s legs, feeling the bulge on Kei’s pants. 

 

“Kei. You’re hard.” 

 

“Shut up,” Kei said with no conviction in his voice. 

 

It was hard to be when he was short on breath and red-faced. Tetsurou pulled Kei’s shirt over his head to get better excess to Kei’s perky nipples. Tetsurou licked and sucked on one of Kei’s nipple as he played with the other one. 

 

Tetsurou went back up to Kei’s neck. 

 

“I want you.” Tetsurou’s voice right as his ear made Kei shiver with excitement. “Do you want me?” 

 

Kei moaned. 

 

“That’s not an answer.” 

 

Kei’s eyes were closed as the voice next to his ear became deeper and huskier. Tetsurou knew that Kei loved his voice. It made Kei come undone. 

 

“Kei... Did you just come?” 

 

Kei blushed and looked away. 

 

Tetsurou sighed “Kei I love you.”

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“You know I won’t.” Tetsurou’s teasing voice and his smirk plastered on his face. 

 

“Let go.”

 

“Are you sure you want me to?” Tetsurou’s deepened his voice again. 

 

Kei pushed Tetsurou’s chest making him back up to Kei’s bed. Tetsurou was made to sit down. Kei kneeled on the floor in front of Tetsurou and reached to Tetsurou’s pants. He undid the zip and took Tetsurou’s cock. 

 

Tetsurou was half-hard but after seeing Kei sitting on the floor in front of him, it didn’t take long for him to be fully hard. 

 

Kei nuzzled his nose into Tetsurou’s crotch. His eyes closed as he inhaled Tetsurou’s scent. Kei’s eyes opened in a daze to look Tetsurou in his eyes.

 

Kei licked at Tetsurou’s base up to the tip. He circled the tip with his tongue and engulfed Tetsurou’s length in his mouth. Kei tried but only managed half of Tetsurou’s length. 

 

Kei’s head bobbed up and down while Tetsurou’s hand went to grab at Kei’s hair. Kei was drooling onto Tetsurou’s cock, using it to try and get him deeper. Tetsurou groaned loudly, unable to contain it any longer. 

 

“Kei stop.” 

 

Kei didn’t stop. 

 

“Kei really.” 

 

Kei stopped with Tetsurou’s cock still in his mouth. His eyes meeting Tetsurou’s again. 

 

Tetsurou pulled Kei off his cock, making Kei kneel in front of him.  

 

“You’re hard again,” Tetsurou said as he pumped Kei’s hard on with his hand. Kei leaned down to kiss Tetsurou. 

 

“Inside me.” Kei moaned. 

 

“Let me prepare you,” Tetsurou said as he pulled down Kei’s pants. 

 

“No need. I’m prepared.” 

 

As Tetsurou removed Kei’s pants, he reached back to feel something hard at Kei’s hole. 

 

“Has this been in you the whole day?” Tetsurou said with disbelief. 

 

“Maybe about half the day.” Kei moaned as he felt Tetsurou meddle with the plug inside of him. 

 

“You were waiting for this the whole day weren’t you?” Tetsurou slowly removed the plug from Kei’s hole as Kei passed him a bottle of lube. 

 

“You were hoping for me to do this to you, weren’t you? You slut.” Tetsurou slipped his fingers in Kei’s dripping hole. Kei brought his hand up to his mouth to stop himself from crying out. 

 

“I bet you were begging for someone to fuck you while I wasn’t with you.” 

 

“No…” Kei moaned out. 

 

“No?”

 

“Mm. Just for you. My Tetsu.” Kei moaned as he leaned against Tetsurou. 

 

Tetsurou fingered Kei’s hole, stretching him out with two fingers, then three. The sound from the lube squelching inside of Kei. 

 

“You’re being awfully honest today.” Tetsurou brought Kei’s head forward to continue kissing him. 

 

The obscene sounds were masked by Kei’s sudden outburst. 

 

“Tetsu enough.” 

 

Tetsurou removed his fingers as he took more lube and slathered it on his cock. 

 

Kei took the lead as he straddled Tetsurou’s legs. Kei lined Tetsurou’s cock right at his hole and slowly sank down. 

 

Kei let go of the breath he was holding. He basked in the feeling of being filled. 

 

“Tetsu. L-love you.” Kei whispered. 

 

“Love me? Or love my cock?” Tetsurou knew this was one of Kei’s kinks. The dirty talk. The roughness. He had not been very rough with Kei yet as he could not bear the thought of hurting his love.

 

“Both. I love you and your cock.” 

 

Tetsurou was surprised. Kei was not usually so vocal. It is a pleasant surprise. 

 

“You love it so much. You should do what you like right?” 

 

“Yes.” Kei sighed. 

 

“Move then.” Tetsurou placed his hands behind him as he leaned back. 

 

“Tetsu…” 

 

“You wanted my cock didn’t you?” 

 

Kei reached over to stabilize himself on Tetsurou’s shoulders as he raised himself up till only the tip was inside. He slammed down, back onto Tetsurou’s cock. He started with the rhythm and he got faster and harder. 

 

“Love you. Love you” Kei repeated over and over again. 

 

Tetsurou couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He grabbed Kei by his hips and slammed him down as he thrust up to meet Kei. His thrusts got more erratic. 

 

“Kei I’m about to- You have to get off” Tetsurou warned. 

 

“Inside me. Please.” Kei’s eyes filled with tears as he pumped his cock to the rhythm to Tetsurou’s thrusts. 

 

Tetsurou thrust one last time as he brought Kei’s hips to meet his as he forced them together and spilt inside of him. His cock pumped streaks of cum into Kei’s ass. Tetsurou brought Kei close to him in a tight hug. 

 

Feeling the hot cum inside him and Tetsurou’s panting beside his ear made Kei come in between them as he shot up onto their chests. 

 

After a few moments, Kei was still sat on Tetsurou’s cock as he felt an occasional pulse inside him. 

 

Kei whined as Tetsurou slowly pulled out of him. Drops of cum dripped from Kei’s hole. 

 

Kei fell onto his bed on his side as he clenched and unclenched his asshole to try to keep Tetsurou’s cum inside of him. 

 

“Kei you have to clean up. You’re going to regret that later.” Tetsurou took a wet tissue to wipe their cum off of their bodies. 

 

Kei giggled at the coldness of the tissue on his body. Kei reached out his arms to welcome Tetsurou to come to him. Tetsurou took the signal and hugged Kei. Kei brought himself up again in a sitting position. 

 

Kei reached between them and took hold of Tetsurou’s cock again. Kei pushed Tetsurou onto the bed and sunk down on Tetsurou’s half hard cock. 

 

“Kei what are you doing?” Tetsurou asked as he moaned at the contact on his sensitive organ. 

 

“Let’s watch some movies.” 

 

Kei loved the feeling. He reached over to his desk to take his laptop. He opened it and began searching for movies to watch. 

 

“Kei I don’t know about this. Let’s clean up.” Tetsurou was worried about Kei having a stomachache later. He came quite a lot inside Kei. 

 

“Just enjoy this. If you want you can fuck into me a little.” Kei said nonchalantly as he smirked.

 

Tetsurou’s cock twitched inside of Kei, growing a little harder. “Kei you don’t know what you do to me.”  

 

Kei ground his hips down “I kind of do.” 

 

Tetsurou flipped Kei around so that he was faced down on his bed. Tetsurou ground against him. 

 

“I’ll make you regret it.” 

 

“If  you can.” Kei rocked back to get Tetsurou deeper inside. 

 

“Who knew you were so kinky Kei.” 

 

“We-” Tetsurou didn’t like Kei finish his sentence when he was cut off by Tetsurou’s thrusts. 

 

Tetsurou thrusts hard against Kei over and over again. Kei reached to his cock but was blocked by Tetsurou. 

 

“No. Come from your ass.” 

 

Kei emitted a high pitch whine. 

 

Tetsurou thrust hard and fast. Digging deeper and deeper into Kei. 

 

Kei came not long after, his ass tightening as Tetsurou continued to thrust through his orgasm. Tetsurou hasn’t come yet and kept going. Kei’s tightened hole brought Tetsurou to his climax again, shooting deep into Kei for a second time that night. 

 

Tetsurou collapsed on top of Kei to catch his breath. Kei turned his head to kiss Tetsurou. They deepened the kiss.

 

Tetsurou wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist to drag them up to a sitting position again. 

 

Tetsurou’s hand pressed on Kei’s stomach to feel him inside. The thought of his cock and cum being inside his love made him semi-hard again. 

 

“I’m not doing this another time.” Kei said, “At least not now.” 

 

“Do you want me to pull out now?” Tetsurou secretly wished Kei said no.

 

Kei shook his head, “let’s watch a movie.” 

 

Tetsurou nodded his head and before they knew it, Kei fell asleep with Tetsurou still inside of him. 

 

~

 

The next morning when Kei woke up, his hips hurt, his ass hurt. Everywhere was aching. Tetsurou was nowhere to be found. 

 

Kei was dressed in a big shirt and his underwear, his hole feeling weird. 

 

Tetsurou must have cleaned him out while he was asleep. It was the best rest he had for a long time. He was even a little sad that he couldn’t enjoy the feeling of being full longer. He wanted to wake up to Tetsurou inside him. I guess that fantasy was for another day. 

 

As he stood up, his legs gave way. He fell to the floor. He stayed on the floor for a while more before he tried to stand again. He looked at his hand resting on the bed to see a small silver band around his ring finger. 

 

Tetsurou walked into the room and went straight to him. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Tetsurou asked with concern evident in his voice. 

 

“I can’t stand up.” 

 

“Sorry.” Tetsurou laughed “I guess I was too hard on you last night.” 

 

“No… It was good. I liked it.” 

 

“What’s this?” Kei asked Tetsurou. 

 

“It’s a promise ring. I know you aren’t the kind to be into this kind of stuff. Probably say it’s not practical and stuff. But I really want this to last. You told me not to get anything but I already bought this. I thought about giving it to you another day but I decided why not right? And I’m just rambling right now. If you don’t like it I can return it, get a nicer one next time. An official one.” 

 

“Official one?” 

 

“I’ll ask you to marry me one day. Not now, not for a long while. But I want you to know I love you with all my heart.” 

 

Kei’s chest blossomed with a tight heat. It was slightly uncomfortable but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

 

“Now Kei, we have been dating for a few years… I think it’s time for you to tell me more about your kinks.” Tetsurou’s voice back to his normal self. 

 

Kei buried his face in his hands. 

 

“Oh, sweet Kei. Who knew you could be so lewd.” Tetsurou teased him. “I love it.” 

 

Tetsurou laughed as Kei pushed him and he fell on his butt. 

 

“I love you.” Tetsurou quietened his voice to barely over a whisper. 

 

His heart felt full, it was soon to burst. 

 

As they went down to the living room, Tetsurou was helping Kei walk down the stairs. His mother was standing at the kitchen door with a knowing smile on her face. 

 

“Kei dear, I hope you guys had fun last night.” 

 

Kei couldn’t bear with the embarrassment. He dug himself into Tetsurou’s body as he was led to the couch. 

 

~

 

It was time for Tetsurou to go back to Tokyo. They were standing at the station gates. 

 

“I’ll call you when I reach home alright?” 

 

Kei nodded. 

 

“Listen, Kei. I love you. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there. Just give me a call.” Tetsurou opened his arms to accept Kei in a hug. 

 

“Shut up idiot. You think I would do all that with someone I don’t like?” 

 

“Aww, are you embarrassed now? What happened to the honest Kei from last night?” 

 

“Don’t get used to it.” 

 

“Goodbye Kei. I’ll see you. The train’s here.” 

 

Kei dug into his bag and took out a small package and placed it on Tetsurou’s hands. 

 

“Don’t open it until later.” 

 

Tetsurou beamed as he placed a kiss on Kei’s temple, then his nose, and lastly his lips. 

 

“I’ll miss you,” he said as he took hold of his bags. 

 

Kei watched as Tetsurou walked into the station, past the gantry. His back becoming smaller as he walked to his platform. 

 

Kei wrapped his arms around his stomach, wishing Tetsurou was back inside. 

 

~

 

On the train, Tetsurou opened the small package. It consisted of an SD card. He connected it to his phone and browsed through the contents. There were pictures and videos of Kei from when he was a child all the way to high school. Each picture was captioned with a small description. 

 

Tetsurou watched the videos and couldn’t stop smiling to himself. Everything was obviously taken by someone else. Kei must have asked around to get all these. 

 

A small audio file was hidden in between the pictures and videos. 

 

“Tetsurou, I love you.” 

 

The way Kei said his full name made his heart burst. His Kei was so cute. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes totally self-indulgent. ((guess my kinks)) *don't really pls I'm not ready to admit it yet*  
> This is probably going to be the only smut fic I write for now. I can't handle it ^.^ I'll stick with angst :) 
> 
> Vocab? what is that lolol  
> I've used Kei 203 times and Tetsurou 177 times. I should change how I write but I don't know how to address them in narrative form.


End file.
